In Which Killian Jones Misunderstands Christmas
by hungrywhovianpotterhead
Summary: five short drabbles about Captain Swan Christmas, and how Killian, doesn't quite get this World Without magic's holiday, and Emma is tasked with making it a lasting memory. Starting with the tree, the mistletoe, carols, Santa Claus, and Cookies.
1. The Tree

**A/N Okay, so I know it's November, but my brain came up with these little drabbles. Since Killian wasn't part of the first curse, he wasn't given all of the knowledge of the world without magic, and I don't think they have Christmas in the Enchanted Forest, it's all a new experience for him, and Emma is trying to teach him traditions of Christmas. Mostly fluff, okay pretty much just fluff.**

 **this is unbeta'd all mistakes are mine.**

 **disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time, otherwise my bby's would be happy.**

 **song for this chapter: Winter Wonderland.**

 **Part 1: The Tree.**

Killian Jones was confused, he knew it was a holiday, what he didn't understand, was why they were currently freezing their bollocks off, walking in the woods. Let alone doing it, to find a tree. Mary Margarete and David had told Emma to just buy one, but she refused, saying that she never had a real tree, and she was going to make sure this one would be perfect, and you can't buy perfect.

This led to him, Emma, and Henry, pulling a sled through the forest, to find the perfect tree.

"This is a good one!" he says, gesturing towards an oak beside him.

Emma laughs, shaking her head. As much as he hated the cold, he loved the look of her windblown hair, and rosy cheeks in the cool December air. "It can't be an oak Hook." She informs him, wrapping her arm around his waist, while the other held tight to an axe.

"Yeah Killian," Henry pipes up, "It has to be evergreen!"

"Evergreen?" Killian questions, trudging along in the snow, "What the hell is that?" he looks down at Emma, "and why exactly, may I ask, do we need to kill a perfectly good one?" he questions, nodding at the axe.

Emma smacks his shoulder lightly, "It's a pine." She leans up and presses her lips to his cheek, "and it's a tradition."

Killian grins at her, loving the warmth of her lips against his cold cheek, "Well then, if it's a tradition, allow me to make it a lasting one." He says, "Let's find that tree."

Henry grins, "Is Hook finally in the spirit?"

Emma grins at her son, "Yeah, let operation White Christmas get going."

Henry shakes his head, "Leave the operation names to me mom." He requests, turning to continue through the woods.

They wander for hours, by this point, Killian is regretting bringing his hook, after the third time of allowing it to touch his face, or other hand, as it is freezing cold. Finally they crest a hill, and Emma lets out a gasp.

She grins up at him, "There it is." She whispers, "The perfect tree."

Killian looks at the tree in question. It's tall, full branches weighed down with snow. He would almost say it's too tall, but he dare not say it.

Emma, let's go of him and starts towards the tree, Henry right behind her. She stands at the base, raising the axe.

She makes quick work of the tree stump, the "perfect" tree falls into the snow.

"Kid, bring that rope and sled over here." Emma calls.

Henry pulls it over, grinning ear to ear, as him and Emma lash the tree to the sled. "Hey Killian." Henry calls.

"Aye lad?" Killian says, trudging over to them, leaving deep prints in the snow.

"Me and mom, cut it down. You get to pull it to the car." He announces, handing Killian the rope of the sled.

The pirate stares down at the rope, "If I remember lad, your mother cut it down, and you just brought the sled."

Emma, chuckles, "Don't fight with the kid Hook." She leans in close, her lips brushing his ear, "You'll never win. Trust me, I'm still here."

Killian chuckles, seeing the truth in her words, hitches the sled onto his shoulder, using his hook for leverage, and starts pulling the tree, which is much heavier than you would think, through the woods.

It takes less time to reach the car, than it did to search the woods for the tree, and then him and Emma lift the tree onto the roof of David's truck, before they get in, and head back home.

When they arrive at the house, and walk in with the tree, they find Mary Margaret hanging garland, and strings of what looks like popcorn around the apartment. "You're back!" Mary Margaret cries, leaving David hanging the garland.

"Yeah, and we got the perfect tree." Emma boasts, pointing at the tree Killian is struggling to prop on the wall.

"Aye, and we froze ourselves for it." Killian complains.

Emma rolls her eyes, turning back to her boyfriend. "It'll be worth it, once it's lit and decorated."

"Wait, we're going to burn it?" Killian asks, confused why they even bothered.

Emma laughs, and Mary Margaret joins in, "No!" she gasps, stepping in, and appears with a string of tiny multi colored lights, "We're going to light it."

Killian feels a flush of embarrassment, "Aye, of course." He says, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get that thing in here, and I'll make you some cocoa, with cinnamon, and marshmallows of course." Mary Margaret says, waving them in.

Emma was right, once the tree was in the house, and they were settled with cups of cocoa, it did seem worth it.

The way everyone was laughing, and helping David, and Henry light the tree, made him feel as though he truly was part of something.

Then once it was lit, Killian was surprised to find they were not finished. Emma and Mary Margaret disappear into the closet, returning moments later, with two boxes of small items. Then they start hanging them on the branches. It wasn't long before Henry and David join in. That only leaves Killian and Neal sitting on the sidelines, though Killian doesn't feel left out, as he watches Emma and her family, not with the way she keeps glancing at him, and blushing.

He thinks they're done, when Emma goes into the kitchen, and returns with another box, this one smaller, and walks over to him. "I got this one for you." She whispers, handing the box to him, and opening the lid.

Inside is a small carved pirate ship, nestled in with cloth. On closer inspection, he finds it's a perfect replica of the Jolly Roger. "Swan." He whispers, pulling it out of the box, "It's the Jolly Roger."

Emma, leans in and kisses him softly, chastely because of all of the people watching, "Look closer, Killian." She says.

He obliges, and see's on the stern, it's carved with "Emma and Killian's first Christmas." He feels his heart grow warm, as he holds the small ornament in his hand. Emma pulls him to his feet, and leads him to the tree. He gets the message, and places the small ship on the tree, and for the first time he looks at the other bobbles hanging from its branches, each one appears to have a meaning, two baby ornaments, a small swan ornament, a glass heart, that reflects the room behind him.

He suddenly understands why Emma wanted the perfect tree, why she wanted this. This was Christmas, it was her family together. For one of the first Christmases she could remember that she had one. He feels a swell inside of him, as he realizes, this small ship means, he is part of that family, and once it hangs with the others, he turns, and wraps Emma into a hug.

Long after the rest of the family turns in for the night, he and Emma sit, only the light of the tree illuminating them, as they sit on the couch, snuggled together under a blanket, with steaming cups of cocoa. If this was Christmas, he didn't know why they didn't have it in the Enchanted Forest, because it brought about a magic, any could wield. The magic of family.

 **Please review**


	2. Mistletoe

**A/N And here is my next installment of In Which Killian Jones, Misunderstands Christmas. This one is Mistletoe. Also this is turning out to have more chapters than I initially thought probably closer to ten, than five, and if you go check out my Tumblr hungrywhovianpotterheadfrom221B you can see graphics that I'm making for this story. (still working on one for the tree, but there will be one for this chapter. Anyhow, on to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time**

 **Song I listened to most while writing this: All I want for Christmas is you**

 **~~~Mistletoe~~**

Killian was still trying to adjust to what Emma called the Christmas season. First of all, there were all the songs, singing of jolly men, and snow.

It was all so cheerful, and then there was the hat Emma had taken to wearing, that looked like a bright red stocking cap, with a fluffy ball at the tip, she was almost always smiling now, her cheeks flushed with cold, and joy, as she bustles around.

Tonight was another first, as Emma swept onto the deck of the Jolly, wearing her coat, white sweater peeking out from beneath, and a fluffy scarf, topped with that adorable hat, its little bobble bouncing.

"Killian!" she calls, practically dancing onto the deck, a large grin on her lips. She ran to him, nearly slipping on the ice, which is patchy across the deck, practically falling into his arms.

"Easy, Swan." He admonishes softly, as he looks down on her in his arms, that stupid grin, not even faltering on her face, "Don't need you slipping and falling on my watch."

Emma, pushes back, her chest heaving slightly, from the exertion, he wouldn't be surprised to hear she ran all the way here. "I've got another tradition to teach you." She says, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Oh, and what is that?" Killian asks, thinking of the night by the tree.

Emma gives him a devilish look, "Come to the party at Granny's tonight, and I'll show you." She promises.

"Swan, if you want me to go to a party, you don't need to give me extra reasons." He says, returning her devilish look with a playful smile.

Emma places her hands on his arms, rubbing her hands up and down the cold leather, as she leans in, pressing her lips to his softly, "I know, just think of it as incentive."

"Duly noted, luv." He responds, trying to deepen the kiss.

Emma pulls back, and presses a finger to his lips, "see you tonight." She says, with a promise, then she's gone. Slipping down the gang-plank, and away.

"Tonight it is then Swan." He says, turning and descending into the depths of his ship.

He emerges later that night, dressed more cleanly, a clean pressed shirt, and black pants, not leather like usual. He donned a black pea coat, with a soft scarf wrapped around his neck, though he declined the hook Henry had given him. The hook in question, was painted with red and white stripes. He might be starting to like this Christmas, but not that much.

After this, he sets off, walking down the street, smiling as Granny's comes into view. Soft, warm light spilling from the windows, with music, spilling out through the door. Through the window he can see couples dancing, cheek to cheek. Then he see's Emma standing in the yard, wearing a red dress, and white shoes, with her hair pinned back, as he gets closer, he spots small bells in the hair ties, and Emma grabs his hand, pulling him into the Diner.

Inside, people dance, laughing, and drinking thick drinks, that Emma tells him is Egg Nog. Almost immediately, Killian swoops Emma into a dance.

A while later, after a few drinks have been had by both parties, and the dancing had slowed, Killian leans in close, pressing his lips to her ear, "As much as I love dancing with you, Swan. I believe you promised me a tradition."

Emma grins, nudging her chin towards the back door, "Aye." She whispers, pulling him towards the door. He thinks she's taking him outside, instead she stops, and pulls his face down towards her. Their lips met in an explosion of sugar, and passion.

His eyes drift close as she fill his senses. He deepens the kiss, his arms going around her. Her arms wound their way around his neck, pulling him closer. His hand cups her cheek, pulling back, to catch his breath, resting his forehead against hers.

"Bloody hell, was that the tradition? A kiss in a doorway?" he questions.

Emma chuckles, "It's called mistletoe." She informs him, pulling back and looking up at the ceiling, drawing his eyes to a small sprig of mistletoe hanging from the ceiling wrapped with a bow. "When you find yourself under it, with someone else, you have to kiss them."

Killian grins, "In that case Miss Swan, I believe we are still under the mistletoe, yet we aren't kissing." He whispers, leaning in close to her, "It would be bad form to break tradition." He finishes, slanting his lips back over hers.

 **~~Mistletoe~~**

 **please review dearies.**


	3. Family Portrait

**A/N okay so, I meant to post this last sunday, but I was hit so incredibly hard by that midseason, I took this week to recover, this has been sitting on my computer all this time, I'm sorry, but here it is, also it looks like this will have a couple more chapters than I first stated. At least seven instead of the initial plan of five**

 **Song for this: It's the most wonderful time of the year**

 **disclaimers: I own nothing, be sure if I did, my pirate bby would be happy in the arms of his savior love**

 **~~~~~In Which Killian Jones Misunderstands Christmas~~~~~**

Emma is bustling around the apartment, making it all perfect. She's dressed in a soft pink dress, her hair tied up with bells, much like the night she showed him Mistletoe.

She looks so happy, tossing Santa hats to Henry, and everyone else.

Then she turns and tosses one to him, "Killian, you too!" she says, grinning.

Killian is confused, "What's this for, Swan?" he questions, holding up the hat, by the fuzz ball.

Emma grins, and walks over to him, taking the hat from him, and lifting it up to the top of his head, "Family portrait." She explains, situating it just right, and pecking his lips, with a light kiss.

"And the ridiculous hats?" he questions.

Emma laughs, "It's so we match."

David steps up beside him, "Yeah be thankful she chose this, and not the sweaters."

"Hey!" Emma defends, "Those were cute!"

Henry shakes his head, "No they weren't mom." He informs his mother.

Emma rolls her eyes, straightening the boy's tie, "That's why they're called, 'ugly' Christmas sweaters."

"Why, would one wear something that has ugly, in the name?" Killian asks, adjusting his sleeves. Thankfully Emma wasn't making him wear a tie, or the ridiculous hook that Henry gave him as a joke.

Mary Margaret steps in, with Neal, dressed as a tiny elf, "It's a weird Christmas party thing." She explains, "Sidney, used to host one every year."

Emma gives her mother a look, "Somehow, I don't doubt that."

"There's pictures." Mary Margaret says.

"How, have I not seen these?" David asks, "I want to see you in an ugly Christmas sweater."

"Excuse me, while I go burn some photos."

Emma turns, "Not till I see them."

"Yes, before you see them."

Emma smirks at her mother, before turning, to adjust some garland, "There, perfect." She turns with a clap, "Right, it's time, Mom, dad, you over here." Emma directs, pulling her mother and father over to one side of the tree.

Next she caught Henry, "You stand right here, in front of the tree." She says, positioning her son.

"Mom, dad, come closer to Henry." The pair comply, David putting a hand on, his grandson's shoulder.

Emma turns to Killian next, "You, come here." She instructs, grabbing him by the hand, pulling him to a position just behind Henry.

Once he's behind Henry, Emma runs to the camera she set up, "Okay, we have one minute." She says, "Then it will take three pictures. Let's make at least one perfect." She says, as she runs back over by Killian, grabbing his arm, spinning him around, and he can't help but grin down at her, even as she turns to face the camera, her fingers holding the front of his shirt lightly.

Three clicks later, and Emma releases his shirt, and walks over to the camera, and grins, "This one's for the Christmas card." She says, holding up the camera.

"Our first Christmas portrait." Mary Margaret says, going over to her daughter to look at the picture, "Perfect." She declares.

"Of course it is, it's our family." David tells her, wasting no time, removing the hat, and loosening his tie. Henry repeats, only Killian keeps his hat on, as he walks over to Emma.

He looks down at the photo, and is struck by how perfectly it captures the family, he's even more surprised to find he doesn't look out of place, with Emma's fingers in the front of his shirt, a slight blush on her cheeks, the wide grin, as he gazes down on her. Each part is like puzzle pieces fitted perfectly together.

"Perfect, Swan." He says, placing a kiss on her cheek, knowing that's all that will be tolerated by her father. "You have a fine family."

Emma smiles, eyes glittering, as she puts her arms around him, holding him close to her, her lips grazing his ear, as she responds.

"You mean, we have a fine family." She says.

Killian's arms tighten around her as she says this, family, he hasn't had one of those since Liam. He almost forgot how nice it felt to be part of one.

"Aye, love. My mistake." He tells her pressing his lips to hers softly, David Nolan's disapproval be damned

There's another click of a camera, and the couple splits instantly. Mary Margaret stands a few feet away, holding the camera up, a sheepish grin spreading on her face, having been caught.

Emma blushes deeply, ducking her head.

Killian chuckles, glancing at the guilty party.

Mary Margaret is showing the picture to David, who looks less than thrilled with the couple in the photo, judging by the looks Killian gets.

Killian grins at the father of his love, tilting his head, apologetically.

David just shakes his head, turning back to his wife, who was now trying to keep the camera from Emma.

Emma iss attempting to catch hold of the camera, determined to eliminate the incriminating photo of her and Killian.

"Killian get the camera!"

Killian laughs at the way Emma's cheeks are still flushed, and he slips behind Mary Margaret, fingers slipping into the strap of the camera, and pulls it away, before the woman can react. He pops back away from the woman that is now coming at him, to retrieve the camera.

Killian bounces up to the back of the couch, trying to figure out how to control the view on the blasted thing. Once he does, the last photograph taken comes up, and it takes his breath away, it seems Mary Margaret didn't capture the kiss, but the moment just after. Emma's lips are slightly parted, her eyes half closed, cheeks flushed, the fluff ball from her hat falling against her cheek, his look is almost a perfect mirror of hers, aside from the fact his lips are drawn up in a grin, eyes filled with adoration.

He can't imagine why Emma would want this gone.

As though to remind him, why she wanted the camera Emma pops up, "Delete it." She pleads.

Killian grins, and presses a button to make her think he did just that, "All gone, luv." He lies, returning the camera to Mary Margaret.

Mary Margaret pouts at him, till she looks down at the display.

Killian gives her a wink, before turning back to Emma.

"Much better." Emma informs him dropping a kiss on his cheek, putting her hand up, as her mother raises the camera again, "No more pictures." She grumbles.

 **~~~~~In Which Killian Jones Misunderstands Christmas~~~~~**

 **Please review**


	4. The Twelve Day Confusion

**A/N Hello dearies, so this one has so far been my favorite, and the one that popped up and gave me inspiration for this entire story, because I was listening to the version of twelve days of christmas recorded by the sweet and talented Misha Collins. Anyhow, this one is the next one, in which Killian Jones misunderstands Christmas**

 **This is unbeta'd all mistakes are mine.**

 **remember, I posting this with graphics that I made for this story (apart from the post for the tree), on my tumblr hungrywhovianpotterheadfrom221b under the tag "In Which Killian Jones Misunderstand Christmas"**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing! otherwise this would be happening for reals**

 **Chapter song: Twelve Days of Christmas**

 ** _The Twelve Days Confusion_**

Killian is riding with Emma to the shopping mall outside of town, when the Twelve Days of Christmas comes on the radio, and Emma grins, singing along, "On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me." She sings, "A partridge in a pear tree."

Killian loves the sound of her voice, as she continues on, listing all of the things in the song, giving him meaningful glances, that he is unsure of how to translate.

She takes him to the mall, and while they're there, they look at all sorts of things. Gifts for Henry, they settle on some books, and spy gear, along with an old fashion type writer, that they know the boy would like. A gift for David, a decorative sword, with the word "brave" etched into the blade twined with roses and thorns. For Mary Margaret they have trouble deciding, and settle on getting her a gift card for Baby's R' Us since she's always complaining about not having enough things for Neal.

They picked out a baking set for Regina, and a toy bow and arrow for Roland, while they got Robin a compound bow. Soon all that was left, was to shop for the other.

They split, with the promise to meet back at the food court, when they finished.

As soon as she's gone, Killian is lost, he has no idea what to get for Emma, and his mind goes back to the song on the radio, the way she kept giving him those looks, and as he wanders the shops, he still can't decide, that is, till he gets to the jewelry shop, and is looking at all the jewelry, and sees a beautiful ring. His mind goes back to the song, he knows he can't afford five of them, though he doubts she wants five. It's a simple silver ring, with two swans appearing to kiss, a diamond nestled between their bowed heads.

Before he knows what he's doing, he buys it. Then he moves on to the next store, buying her a red dress, that makes him think of the one she wore when they went to the ball in the Enchanted Forest. The whole time he shops, he feels the ring burning in his pocket, and when he meets up with Emma she's got bags hanging off of both arms, she looks exhausted, so he comes, sweeps the bags from one of her arms, and offers one of his.

She takes it, noting that Killian himself only carries one or two bags of his own shopping, and despite herself she feels a wave of desire to know what the pirate got her, but says nothing, just leans against his side as they walk to the car in the lot.

"You know." Killian starts, "I think I'm really starting to like this Christmas thing." He says, pressing a kiss into Emma's hair.

Emma smiles softly, resting her head on his shoulder as they walk, "Me too, before Storybrooke, I really never celebrated, because I never had anyone to spend it with. Now though, I can see why so many people love it. It's a time of family." She says softly.

"Aye, Swan, and you'll never have to spend one without a family again." He promises.

Emma, tightens her arms around him, releasing him, to get in the driver's seat of the car.

The drive back to Storybrooke is quiet, but not uncomfortably so. More like we've run out of words, but don't need them quiet.

Once they arrive and Emma drops him at the docks they part with a slow building kiss that promises more.

When the pair finally part, Emma gets into her car, and drives away. Killian rather than walk to his ship a few feet away, walks back towards the town, mindful of ice patches, his hands deep in his pockets. He gets to "Game of Thorns" and is glad that Belle's father hasn't closed up.

He goes in and buys the next part of Emma's gift, before he heads home.

The next night Emma is helping her mother in the kitchen, it's twelve days to Christmas. While they work, they hear a grunt on the other side of the front door, then a knock.

Emma goes and answers it, and is greeted by the comical sight of Killian, grinning at her over the top of a pear tree, a Santa hat covering his mop of black hair, a devilish grin on his face, "Merry Christmas, Swan!" he declares.

Emma puts a hand over her mouth, to stop the giggles that she gets at the sight, "Did you get me a pear tree?"

Killian just keeps grinning, "Aye, I tried to get the partridge too, but the blasted thing flew away." He says, looking a little embarrassed about losing the bird.

Emma just laughs, pulling Killian around the tree, and wrapping her arms around his shoulder. "You dork." She says, pressing her lips to his.

"It was in the song, I thought it was another tradition." Killian states, once they part.

Emma buries her face in his shoulder, her shoulders shaking with laughter, "No Killian, it's a song."

Killian chuckles, "Well then, I guess I can cancel the doves, and maids." He says, backing up, "But I'm not sure, what I'll do with this." He says, pulling out a small jewelry box.

Emma freezes, hand going to her mouth, eyes going wide, "Killian?"

Killian drops to one knee, and displays the box to her. He opens the top, inside is the most beautiful ring she's ever seen, "Emma Swan," Killian starts, his voice quiet, his eyes unguarded shining with love, "will you marry me?"

Emma is speechless, then she grabs his lapels, and pulls him to her, crushing their lips together in an explosion of passion, then they pull apart he looks into her eyes, "Is that a yes?"

Emma nods, "Yes, pirate! Yes! I will marry you Killian Jones." She whispers, pulling him in again for another slow building kiss.

Killian's arms go around her waist, pulling her in closer, "God I love you Emma." He mumbles as he pulls back from her.

Emma grins, "I love you too, Killian." She says, leaning in and kissing him again, unaware of the eyes of her mother, which were filled with tears of joy at what the pirate had just done for her daughter.

 ** _The Twelve Days Confusion_**

 **Please review dearies**


	5. Christmas Cookies

**A/N here is the next one, not much new to update on, but have you seen the set photos, it is coming, Emma and Liam, and Killian all at the same time, big brother Jones is gonna meet future wifey Jones I am screaming. Okay, okay, I'll calm down now, this one is being posted quite hastily with the fact I am posting this, ten minutes before I have to leave for work, here i the next one after a couple lines of warning and info.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, otherwise Liam would be returning with Emma and Killian, Killian would never have had that unfortunate parting with Emma, and Gold wouldn't be such an asshole and go live in his house with a happy Belle and be happy.**

 **Song used for this one: christmas cookies**

 **unbeta'd**

 **you can find all of this on my tumblr hungrywhovianpotterheadfrom221b with mostly original edits for these drables under the tag In Which Killian Jones Misunderstands Christmas**

 _ **Christmas Cookies**_

Mary Margaret's apartment smells divine. That is the thought that goes through Killian Jones' mind, when he walks through the door. It's the smell of sugar, with touches of cinnamon and nutmeg.

"My god, what is that smell?" he asks, as Emma comes forward to greet him with a small chaste kiss.

Emma grins, "Cookies." She tells him.

He notices she's wearing an apron, which reads, "Meet me under the mistletoe" in red and green lettering, with mistletoe accents, and is covered with flour.

"Cookies? Did Henry do well on a test?" he asks, knowing that she doesn't usually make cookies for no reason, and since he hadn't done anything, it must be the lad.

Emma laughs, "No, Killian, Christmas Cookies!" she informs him, "It's a tradition."

"Oh, of course…" Killian starts, "What do you…" he pauses, eyeing the plates of cookies scattered around the small kitchen, "What are you going to do with all of these?"

Emma smiles, "I'm going to take them to Granny's, it's a cookie exchange." She says.

He opens his mouth, likely to ask what the exchange is, but is stopped when a timer sounds in the kitchen, and Emma holds up a finger, going back to the kitchen, and pulling out yet another tray of cookies.

Killian comes up behind her, and looks at the cookies, they're small cutouts, each one a different shape, some men, others trees, and a few canes, he recalls Henry calling the shape a 'candy cane'

"All of these traditions." He says, placing his hand and hook on her hips, "How do you keep them straight?"

Emma turns, her arms slipping up his arms, fingers twining at the back of his neck, "It takes a lot of effort," she says, one hand drifting down his chest, "and lots of cookies." She informs him, placing a cookie into his mouth, which he had open in anticipation of a kiss.

His mouth rather than being filled with the taste of Emma's lips, is filled with the taste of chocolate and sugar.

He reaches up, taking the half of cookie that remains from his lips, so as not to drop it, he watches as Emma's eyes twinkle as she laughs at his shocked expression.

He tips the cookie in her direction, chewing and swallowing, "delicious." He says winking at her, "You should try one," he tells her, before popping the other half of the cookie into her mouth.

Emma grins, chewing the cookie, bringing her arms once more around his neck, "Yep, very tasty." She says, pecking her lips to his.

"Aye, almost as delicious as the one, who makes them luv." He says, dipping his head down, lips capturing hers in a much deeper kiss, the taste of sugar and chocolate mixing between them, adding a festive tone to the kiss, and as he pulls back, he can't help but lick his lips.

"Smooth." She says, grinning at him, before pushing Killian back, "Now, make yourself useful, and help me pack these up." She orders cheerfully.

Killian smiles, picking up a cookie, this one a ball of crumbly cookie with chocolate chips and covered in sugar, taking a bite.

"Hey, those are for the exchange, there'll be plenty for later." She scolds, placing a tin with trees on it in his hand, "put the rest in here."

"Aye love." Killian says, chuckling at how she reacted over one cookie, as he snags another after placing most into the tin, "there, all done!" he says spinning, not realizing his face is covered in the sugar.

Emma turns, and starts giggling, and pointing at him.

"What?" he demands, still unaware of the white powder coating his lips and chin.

"You-" she chokes through laughter, "your, your face!" she gasps!

Killian looks offended, "Oh come on Swan, that's just hurtful. You've never had an issue with my face before!"

Emma giggles again, "No, Killian, you have powdered sugar, all over your face." She says, giggling, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Killian brings up his fingers to his face, they come back, with white powder on them, "Ah, I see, perhaps you can help me clean it off love?" he asks, raising his eyebrow suggestively.

Emma just shakes her head laughing at Killian trying to be sexy, while his face is coated in sugar. She steps closer, reaching behind him to the counter, grabbing a washcloth, "get this wet." She tells him softly, looking into his eyes smiling.

Killian smirks, closing the distance between them, setting the cloth back on the counter, and swiping some sugar onto his finger from the cooling tray, "I can think of a better way." He says, licking the sugar away.

Emma chuckles, pulling back, "Nice try." She says, handing him the washcloth again.

Killian pouts at her, as she moves away from him. When she walks into the living area, under the green sprig of mistletoe, Mary Margaret had hung, Killian got an idea.

As Emma renters the kitchen, she's caught by Killian, "Killian, what are you doing."

Killian smirks, "Mistletoe, love. It's tradition, and bad form to ignore."

Emma grins at him in disbelief, noting he still has his face covered in sugar, "You are stubborn." She says as he brings his lips down to hers, and kisses her. The taste of sugar spreading between the pair.

The door opens, and they hear a strangled cry, as Henry tries to backpedal into the hall, pulling the door shut behind him.

Emma pulls back, smiling, "Go wash your face." She orders, "I have to go make sure my son isn't forever scarred." She says, pushing his shoulders.

"Ah, love." Killian, calls after her. "You might want to wash your face too." He tells her, pointing out the fact that the sugar that was initially only on his face, was now on hers as well.

Emma rolls her eyes, "You first pirate, I'm not getting caught under the mistletoe again." She says.

Killian tilts his head, "That's not what your apron says, love."

In seconds, said apron is flying at the pirate, "Go!" she laughs.

Killian catches it, before going to the bathroom, "Aye, love." He agrees, making his exit, before the woman decided to throw something more substantial at him.

Emma shakes her head as she follows him into the kitchen, grabbing his abandoned washcloth.

 _ **Christmas Cookies**_

 **Please review dearies**


	6. Secret Santa

**A/N Hey, hey, here is the final installment, I know I said seven, but six is just as good. Right? well, I figured it's Christmas Eve now, so I would give you all your present early. here is Secret Santa A CS Christmas drabble, which links more with the rest of them, than I've done so far. here you go.**

 **Chapter song: All I Want For Christmas Is You**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Warning: unbeta'd all mistakes are my own**

 **~~~CS CHRISTMAS~~~~~**

The day grows ever closer, and Killian Jones is unsure how many more traditions, Emma could possibly have for him. There was the tree, the all too fun mistletoe, the family portrait, the Christmas shopping, which led to him being able to call Emma his, and the tasty cookies.

Even with all of these, he is completely surprised, when Henry appears on the gangplank to the Jolly Roger.

"Lad? What are you doing here?" Killian asks, waving the boy aboard the ship.

Henry climbs the last few steps before answering, "So, I know my mom has been showing you everything about Christmas…" he starts. "So I thought I could help out, and tell you about something called, 'Secret Santa'." The lad says, grinning at the pirate.

Killian gives the boy an interested eyebrow raise. "Secret Santa? As opposed to, here I am Santa?"

Henry laughs, "No, it's when you buy someone gifts, and you don't tell them you gave them."

Killian rubs his jaw, intrigued by the thought of this, "and how exactly do you pull that off?" he asks.

Henry jumps atop one of the crates on the deck of the ship, "It's simple, you get gifts, nobody would expect to get from you, and leave them in places for the person to find, and just label them, from: Secret Santa."

Killian sits beside the boy, "ah, and you want me to help you be a 'Secret Santa' for some girl?"

Henry shakes his head, "Nope." He says, popping the 'P' "I want to help you, be my mom's 'Secret Santa'." He says, "It would really surprise her, since she didn't tell you."

Killian gives Henry another confused look, "If it's a secret, how will she know?"

The boy grins, "That's easy. When you give her the last gift, you do it in person, and tell them you were their Secret Santa."

Killian returns the lad's enthusiastic grin, "Aye lad, that is simple, and I think it's a great plan, where do we start?"

Henry jumps down from the barrel, "We start, by you taking us to the mall, so I can do my shopping." He responds, with a wink.

~~In Which Killian Jones Misunderstands Christmas~~

Emma couldn't lie, she was a little disappointed when Henry told her he didn't want her to shop with him. On the other hand. She was thrilled he chose instead to go with Killian. She's been wanting the two best guys in her life to get along, and this was definitely a sign they did.

This did ruin her plan to surprise Killian with the Secret Santa display she had planned for him though. She was going to use taking Henry Christmas shopping as a cover. Seeing as everyone else has already finished their shopping.

Emma smiles, and ruffles her son's hair, trying not to show her disappointment to her son. "Sure kid, if that's what you want." She says, flashing Killian a grin, "You boys don't get into any trouble now." She instructs.

The Pirate gives a look of mock offense, "Me? Get into trouble? Honestly love, you'd think I was a pirate or something." He jokes, winking at her.

Emma rolls her eyes, turning back to Henry, "Keep him out of trouble, would you kid?"

Henry nods, "Sure thing mom." He promises, "We should probably get going though, you know before it gets too late." He says, turning back to Killian, "Hey, Killian, you aren't wearing your hook I got you." He says.

Killian flushes, not sure how to tell the lad, he really wasn't sure about the candy cane hook the lad referred to.

Thankfully, Emma comes to his aid, "Henry, you are going out into the world without magic, a hook wearing pirate, is not really a normal sight." She explains.

Killian nods, "Aye lad, your mother is right, that's why I'm wearing my fake hand."

Henry frowns, "I think people would think it's cool." Henry pouts, "It's a candy cane prosthetic." He mumbles.

Emma gives him a look, Killian caves, "alright lad, go get the hook, I'll wear it to the mall for you." He concedes.

Henry grins, running from the room.

"Thank you Killian." Emma says.

Killian shrugs, "You'll owe me one, Swan." He says winking.

The lad emerges a second later, the hook hanging from one hand, a Santa hat on his head, and another hanging from his other hand.

"Really lad? The hat too?"

Henry nods, tossing the hat to Killian, "Yep, it's to show, we are in the Christmas spirit!"

Killian sighs, placing the hat on his head, "alright, let's get going."

~~In Which Killian Jones Misunderstands Christmas~~

It doesn't take long to gather the gifts that Henry wants to get for everyone, or the gifts that Killian will covertly leave for Emma around the Sheriffs' office, or Mary Margaret's.

Then when they arrive back in town, Killian drops off Henry with his mother, and slips out to the Sheriffs' so he can leave the first gift. A small swan ornament he got from a Christmas shop. Once the small box is resting on her desk he slips out, and back to his ship, where he's surprised to find a small package sitting by the wheel.

Killian goes over to it, lifting it up, and reading the tag, which reads, "To: Killian. From: Your Secret Santa." He opens the box gingerly, and finds a golden sextant nestled in with tissue paper. He feels a smile spread across his lips. He wonders who his 'secret Santa' is. Looking around, Killian wonders if it's Emma, but he simply shakes his head, going down into his ship.

~~CS CHRISTMAS~~

Emma Swan walks into her office a few mornings before Christmas, and finds a small package sitting on her desk. She walks over to it, checking to see if there was anyone still there, before she picks it up, the label reads, "To: Emma. From: Your Secret Santa" she opens it, and finds the small swan ornament, and marvels at the detail.

"Oh, that's pretty, who gave it to you?" David asks, leaning against the door frame, nodding at the ornament.

Emma shakes her head, "I have no idea, it just says 'From: Your Secret Santa'" she tells her father. Then her phone rings, and Emma has to stop to answer.

~~CS CHRISTMAS~~

When Emma returns home that night, there's another package sitting on the counter, again with the same message on top, "To: Emma. From: Your Secret Santa" When she opens it, she finds a new hat and scarf set.

"You have an admirer." Her mother says, looking up from her knitting, "I wonder who it could be."

Emma looks down into the box, shaking her head, knowing it couldn't be Killian. How would he know about Secret Santa anyway? "I have no clue." She says, reclosing the box.

~~CS CHRISTMAS~~

This time Killian finds the box in the pocket of his jacket, and it says the same thing on it, as the one the night before, "To: Killian. From: Your Secret Santa" Opening it, he finds a silver compass inside, with an inscription of, "To always find your way home"

Killian is almost certain now, that Emma is his secret Santa, but wouldn't dare say it.

~~CS CHRISTMAS~~

Emma wakes on Christmas Eve, and there's a large box on the kitchen table, again the label reads, "To: Emma. From: Your Secret Santa" she goes closer, inspecting the paper, before tearing into it, finding a fluffy blanket inside.

"Looks warm, Mom." Henry mentions from the doorway to the bathroom.

"Yeah, kid, it does." She says softly, still trying to work out, who this mysterious "Secret Santa" may be.

"Any idea, who it's from?"

Emma shakes her head, "Not a clue."

~~CS CHRISTMAS~~

This time the box is sitting on the dock, at the base of the gangplank leading to the Jolly. Again the label reads, "To: Killian. From: Your Secret Santa" inside is an ornate, looking glass.

Killian, looks at it, as though it may hold some clue, as to who purchased it, even though his thoughts keep telling him it must be Emma.

~~CS CHRISTMAS~~

On Christmas day, the Charming Family, and Regina, Robin, and Roland get together for Christmas dinner, and exchanging of gifts. Everyone is happy, laughing and generally in good spirits.

Once the gifts are open, and Henry suggests he goes with Regina for the night, and everything quiets down a bit. Killian and Emma decide to go for a walk, kicking up small puffs of snow as they go, Emma is in a happy mood, hanging on Killian's arm.

"So this is Christmas." The pirate says, smiling.

Emma nods, "Yeah, it's pretty amazing, isn't it?"

Killian wraps his arm more tightly around her, "Aye, I wouldn't want to discover it, with anyone else."

Emma chuckles, resting her head on his shoulder, "Good, cause I won't let you." She says.

It's not too late, when they return, David, and Mary Margaret are still cleaning up, when they walk in, the pair, hardly look up, before turning back to their work.

"Emma." Killian starts, "I have something I want to tell you." He starts, pulling a small box from his coat.

Emma turns, "What is it…" she starts, her eyes settling on the box.

"Emma, I'm your Secret Santa." He declares, holding out the box for her to take.

"What?" she starts, taking the box, "How? When did, who told you about this?" she asks curiously, as she slowly rips the paper.

Killian smiles, "Your boy, he gave me the idea."

Emma gasps, when she opens the box, inside is a necklace inset with emerald and sapphire, "Killian… it's beautiful." She whispers, throwing her arms around him, and crushing him to her in a kiss.

Killian catches her, arms wresting on her hips, lips moving with hers, when they break apart he looks down at her with a question in his eyes, when he hears a throat clear behind him.

"Excuse me." Henry starts, "Killian?" he asks.

Killian releases the boy's mother, "Aye lad?"

Henry simply produces a box, "I'm your Secret Santa." He says, holding it out for the pirate to take.

Killian takes it, opening the box, he finds a picture of him, Emma, and Henry standing at the helm of the Jolly, looking very much like a family. "Thank you lad." He says, putting an arm around the boy, "I never would've guessed it was you." He says, ruffling the boy's hair.

"Merry Christmas Killian."

Killian smiles, one arm snaking around his fiancé, while the other rests on the shoulder of the boy, "Merry Christmas lad."

 **~~CS CHRISTMAS~~**

 **please review dearies and merry christmas!**


End file.
